(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for improving performance of an active headrest.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An active headrest is a general term for a headrest which automatically rises when a vehicle is impacted. The active headrest supports the head of an occupant, thereby protecting the head and the neck of an occupant.
The active headrest operates by being interlocked with a seat thereby preventing an occupant from suffering major injuries. The active headrest moves upward and forward so as to support the head and the neck of an occupant.
However, there have been issues with the operating time of the active headrest not acting in time support the head and the neck of an occupant when a vehicle is impacted. Furthermore, there have also been issues with active headrest not functioning properly after a vehicle has been impacted.
Quite surprisingly, the present invention solves these problems.